


esos dos tontos

by lea1santome



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 13:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine debería sentir celos de que su novio este más tiempo con su compañero que con ella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	esos dos tontos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yvarlcris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvarlcris/gifts).



> este es un regalo de cumpleaños para yvarlcris espero que te guste.

Si Catherine fuera como las demás mujeres sentiría unos celos tremendos del tiempo que pasa Steve con Danny y eso se lo comentó a Kono poco después del partido.

 

_ Ellos están mucho tiempo juntos y no me parece muy normal- espetó Catherine.

_Claro, son compañeros- dijo Kono.

_ Me refiero quedan en su tiempo libre.

_ Chin y yo también quedamos con ellos.

Catherine lanzó un suspiro casi exasperada.

_ Steve lleva a Danny lugares importantes para él como son los lugares que estuvo con su padre.

 

La verdad que Kono se estaba haciendo la tonta referente todo lo que Catherine decía Mcdanno (ese nombre se lo pusieron Chin y Kono un día en que hablaron de esos tontos pues no se habían dado cuenta de nada), Kono quería saber si Catherine se había dado cuenta que su relación con Steve no tenía futuro.

_Pero él te lleva a sitios bonitos, hasta se vistió de 007 para ti- dijo Kono y luego bebió un sorbo de café.

\- ¡Tuve que decírselo, pues siempre quedamos a comer autoservicios, casi tuve que obligarlo a que me sorprendiera.

_Steve le falta romanticismo.

_No, le gusta estar con Danny todo el tiempo, y encima queda con Danny y Grace los fines de semana. 

_ La verdad que sí, Steve ya no tiene tanto miedo a los niños desde que trata a Grace- dijo Kono- Pero dime lo que realmente te preocupa.

_ ¡que debería estar completamente celosa, debería hacer que Steve no quedará con Danny, pero no lo estoy!- exclamo Catherine.

_ A lo mejor no eres una mujer celosa.

_Lo soy y mucho.

_ Entonces, ¿qué vas hacer?

_ No estoy celosa, y encima me gusta la pareja que forma. - por fin dijo lo que realmente pensaba- ¡Ellos se ven tan lindos juntos!.

Kono evito sonreír al oír lo que dijo Catherine.

_ ¿Que clase de novia soy ?

_Creo que más bien podrías convertirte en la mejor amiga de Steve. 

_ ¡Gracias, pero tengo que irme, he quedado con los chicos! 

_ Suerte con ellos.

Kono se preguntó que iba hacer Catherine respecto a los chicos.

******

_Kono y Chin ya sé lo que voy a hacer con Mcdanno.

_ ¿Qué vas hacer con ellos?- dijeron ambos primos

_ Os voy a decir, pero necesito vuestra ayuda.

_ Encantados te ayudaremos- dijo Chin con una sonrisa.

*******

Catherine había roto con Steve, Steve se lo tomo bastante bien, pero la verdad que no sabía el motivo de que ella hubiera roto con él.

***********

Chin y Kono hicieron una pequeña visita al apartamento de Danny (sin que él lo supiera), robaron toda la ropa que suele llevar al trabajo, y le dejaron un elegante traje con su chaleco y corbata, y se fueron antes que apareciera Danny.

En casa de Steve Catherine le dijo que si iba con ella a una boda, pues la gente no sabía que habían terminado y no quería ir sola, así que le hizo a Steve probarse varios trajes, y Steve quería salir corriendo pero no podía.

Nuevamente cuando estuvo elegantemente vestido, Catherine le convenció a que fueran a la playa, para sorpresa del moreno había una mesa elegantemente preparada, música romántica sonando.

Chin estaba vestido de camarero al igual que Kono.

_ ¿Qué hacéis aquí, amigos?

_ Preparando las cosas para que tengáis una velada perfecta- dijo Kono.

_¿tengaís? - dijo sorprendido- ¡Si Catherine y yo hemos roto!

_ La cita no es conmigo- Dijo Catherine sonriendo- ¿Tardará mucho en llegar?

_En cualquier momento llegará la cita de Steve- Kono sonreía con malicia y eso le hizo temblar Steve.

De pronto se oyó una voz.

_¡Ya ha llegado tu cita, Steve! - dijo Chin.

Apareció Danny elegantemente vestido, pero con un mal humor de mil demonios, no paraba de parlotear. 

_¡Han robado en mi apartamento! - decía moviendo las manos con loco sin prestar atención lo que había en la playa- ¡Han robado toda mi ropa!

Steve no decía nada, se había quedado mirando fijamente a Danny, casi se podría decir que se le estaba cayendo la baba.

_¿Steve- preguntó el rubio a su amigo- ¿te encuentras bien?

_yo... yo ... me encentró muy ... bien- balseaba Steve.

Danny por fin miro al su alrededor, se dio cuenta que Steve siempre estaba muy apuesto con ese traje, y pensó que su compañero tenía una cita con Catherine que no estaba formalmente vestida, sino llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camisa. 

_ ¿Volviste a tratar sorprender a Catherine? - disimuladamente miró al moreno, sintió una punzada de celos- ¿Qué hace Chin y Kono aquí?

_ En parte tienes razón pero la cita no es conmigo sino contigo- Catherine toco el brazo con Danny, mirando de reojo como Steve parecía gruñir.

_¿Conmigo? -Danny se señalo- Creo que el abuso de piña o de gambas te ha vuelto loca de remate, querida amiga.

_No estoy loca y además casi toda la isla piensa que vosotros hacéis una estupenda pareja.

_ ¿Casi toda la isla? - dijeron Mcdanno.

_¡Si! 

_Ahora me tengo que ír, espero que os paséis muy bien en vuestra cita. 

_ Chicos a sentarse de una vez en la mesa y a disfrutar de la comida que os vamos a traer- Dijo Chin- ¡Hasta luego Catherine!

_ Si no os sentáis os vamos a disparar- Kono enseño su arma con disimulo- Espero que seáis unos buenos chicos.

El rubio y el moreno se sentaron obecidiendo a Kono pues ella esta luciendo una sonrisa de lunática. 

Los primos sirvieron la comida y un caro vino y se fueron dejando a la pareja sin saber que hacer.

_ ¿Qué hacemos? - preguntó Danny.

_ Comer esta deliciosa comida y beber este caro vino.

_¡Pero!

_ Sin peros, ya lo sabes- el moreno sonrió (una de las sonrisas que tan sólo le dedica a Danny), y con esa sonrisa hizo que Danny bajara sus escudos. 

_Vale pues que la cena continué.

_ Cita, nuestra cita- Danny se levantó y se quitó la chaqueta y la puso con cuidado en el respaldo, Steve en ningún momento dejo de mirarlo, ya no se ocultaba y su mirada había lujuría.- Tengo una ligera idea de quién me robo en mi apartamento.

_Yo también, y por cierto, estas muy atractivo con ese traje- en su mente el comandante le estaba quitando el traje al policía.

_¿Gracias? - Danny se puso rojo- ¿tú no eras heterosexual?

_ Desde que te conozco siempre he tenido serías dudas sobre mi heterosexualidad. 

_ Nunca pensé que yo te gustaba.

_ Me gustas pero sigamos comiendo antes que la comida se enfriee,

*****

Comieron y bebieron la cita no tuvo ningún problema pues tanto Kono y Chin vigilaban para que nadie les estropeara la cita.

*****

_Steve- dijo Danny se levanto de la mesa se puso la chaqueta- Me lo he pasado bastante bien, pero es hora que me vaya a mi casa.

_ No

_ Steve esto no va a funcionar, no soy gay ni siquiera bisexual. 

_ No te iras a tu casa sin recibir un beso de buenas noches.

_¿ Un beso?

Steve se levantó y cogió del cuello a Danny y lo acercó a él, y se lanzó a por los labios de su compañero y le beso, Danny movía las manos no sabía que hacer con ellas, Steve seguía besándolo como si fuera a ganar una de las misiones más importantes en su vida.

Danny se dejó llevar, en ningún momento trato de alejarse. 

Rompieron el beso.

******

No hará falta que Danny no se fue a su casa esa noche.

Kono y Chin recogieron todo cuando los muchachos salieron corriendo a la casa.

Kono llamó a Catherine.

_ Chica, te has convertido miembro honorifico de nuestro club de fans.- Sonrió.- ¡todo ha salido muy bien!


End file.
